MESSENGER OF FIRE
by Mystykk Mysterio
Summary: A rewrite to RAVE: SON OF DARKNESS. Raven's brother has come to Titans Tower. Is he coming to see Raven on a casual visit? Or is there something he's hiding? Rob/Rae later! My first fanfic in almost nine years. Enjoy, y'all.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, all, and welcome to the rewrite of Rave: Son of Darkness! After much deliberation and cringing, I've decided to give this a rewrite, considering I wrote the original when I was twelve and to be honest, I believe it sucked. But I guess that goes for any writer just starting when they did. But for all of you who enjoyed it, or want to read Rave, it's still on my profile. Happy reading!**

 **-Mystykk**

 **Chapter 1**

Boredom had hit the Titans hard. It seemed to be the same routine; wake up, train, eat, watch TV, go to sleep. Arguing about trivial things had become a way to break up the monotony. Had all of the villains gone on vacation? Are they plotting? Or had they put them all in prison? It was hard to say. Even putting them in prison didn't seem to work, but the Titans saw it as job security. They wanted more field time.

Robin sat in front of the computer and scanned every sector of Jump City.

He sighed, rubbing his temples. "Looks like it's time for my second cup of coffee," he said. It wasn't even noon and he had several more hours of monitoring he wanted to commit to. Raven stood at the stove waiting on her tea kettle to finish.

"Nothing?" she asked.

"I'd settle for some guy littering," he said.

"There better be something soon," she remarked. "I never thought that house-burn would cause me to become so restless."

"No kidding. Longest we've gone without an alert is one week. It's been nearly three."

Robin jumped at the sound of Raven's tea kettle whistling.

"Jumpy, Boy Wonder?" Raven smirked as she poured her tea.

"Shut it," he said, pouring his coffee. Raven made her way to the couch, carrying her tea and her book with her while Robin made his way back to the computer. After a few minutes of searching, he sighed and closed his tracker.

"I need sunlight," he said. "What do you say to getting the guys and Starfire together and we go get pizza?"

"That sounds like an excellent idea," Raven said, closing her book. "A break from Cyborg and Beast Boy's cooking. Finally." It was true. Most meals by them consisted of some giant meat product made by Cyborg or some vegetarian dish by Beast Boy. Keeping Starfire away from the kitchen was a number-one priority. Cyborg had tried teaching her to cook something other than awful-tasting Tamaranian dishes, but she had a ways to go.

"If the city needs us, we have our communicators."

They made their way towards the doors to grab the others for pizza, but were stopped in their tracks by a bright flash of light behind them followed by a crash of glass. A security alarm sounded loudly and they looked back to see the front window shattered completely, the couch torn in two, and a crater in the floor with flames trailing behind it.

"What the hell?!" Robin and Raven both exclaimed as they ran over to investigate. The flames began to spread, so Robin began putting them out with a fire extinguisher. Raven ran to the hole in the floor to find red cloth lying in it. She noticed that it had a form under it, so she went under it and grabbed what felt like an arm. In disbelief that this could be a person, she rolled it over. There lay a man wearing a red cloak, black bodysuit complete with black armor plating, long tied black hair, and a jewel in the middle of his forehead. He had a sword and dagger attached to his belt.

"Oh, God," she silently exclaimed with wide eyes. The other Titans ran into the common room to see what the alarm was. Cyborg quickly shut the alarm off.

"What's the trouble?" Cyborg asked as Robin put out the last fire.

"I don't know," Robin said. "We were coming to get you guys for lunch and something busted through the window!"

"Not something," Raven said. "Someone. We have to get him to the infirmary, now!"

"How can we be sure he is not an enemy?" Starfire asked.

"Just trust me!" Raven wrapped his body in dark energy and began to move him towards the infirmary. The other Titans were skeptical but moved quickly behind her. It was pointless to argue with Raven. She was almost always right.

Cyborg began prepping monitors as the others worked quickly to remove his suit. Raven went to work with her healing abilities to stop bleeding anywhere she could find it. After he was stripped to his underwear and hooked to monitors, Cyborg began to pick out glass shards from the man's skin. Robin oversaw the operation.

"Well, he's stable," Cyborg said.

"Good," said Robin. "Now we just have to wa-" he was cut off by the sound of the door opening and closing. He looked to see if anyone had walked in, but in fact, one was missing. Raven had stepped out.

Robin walked out to find Raven sitting in a chair, her face in her hands.

"Raven?" he said walking towards her. "What's wrong?"

"Just...just give me a moment," she whispered. Then it clicked. They looked very familiar.

"Do you know him?" he pried. Raven sighed.

"Yes," she said. "He's my brother."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

Robin stared at Raven in disbelief. "Brother?!" he exclaimed. "When were you going to tell me about this?"

"I didn't think it mattered!" Raven said. "He's been commanding the Army of Azarath and I knew you'd never get to meet him, so I just put it out of my mind. We haven't spoken since I left Azarath."

"We have a bond, Raven," Robin stated firmly. "We tell each other everything and I trust you with my darkest secrets. Could you not trust me enough to tell me about a family member?"

"Oh, really?!" Raven stood and planted her feet, staring straight into his mask. "You're going to go there? You couldn't even trust us enough to let us know that you were Red X before you started that whole debacle! Now YOU are going to question ME about trusting you enough to tell you I have an older brother?! Think about that the next time you question your best friend's trust in you!" Robin sighed in defeat, but held his ground.

"Look, Rae," he stated calmly. "I didn't mean to put it like that. I was just...shocked and confused."

"Yeah, sure. Whatever." Raven turned and went back into the infirmary, leaving Robin to think about what he'd said. ' _Choose your words carefully next time, Dick,"_ Raven told him telepathically. The venom in her words sent a chill down his spine. Keeping that in mind, he walked in to meet the others.

"I got him stable," Cyborg said. "I've given him something to help him through the pain while he's asleep, but I don't know how long he'll be out."

"I'll watch him," Raven said.

"You sure?" Cyborg asked. "You could be here all night."

"It's fine," she assured. "If anything else pops up on him, I can get it under control."

"We're going to get the common room fixed up," Robin said. He placed a hand on Raven's shoulder. A harsh glare met his gaze and he felt what seemed like electricity go through his hand. She didn't want to be touched by him right now. "Got it. Call if you need us." They left the infirmary to tend to their duties. Raven looked back at her brother and sighed. She summoned a book from her room and began to read.

After about an hour, a knock was heard at the door. "Come in," Raven said. The door opened and Robin stood there with a pizza box and a fresh hot cup of tea he made for her.

"A peace offering?" he said with a nervous grin. She rolled her eyes and used her power to move a chair next to her. He smiled and sat, placing the pizza box on the floor between them and handing the tea to Raven.

"Anything?" he asked.

"Hasn't moved," she replied, still looking to her brother, "but he's still alive."

"Good," he said as he took a bite of pizza. "Listen, Rae, I'm sorry about what I sa-"

"It's over with, Robin," she said, putting a hand up to stop him. "It's pointless to dwell on the past. It can't be changed." Robin looked at the floor. "But I accept your apology. And you're right, I should have told you. But you didn't have to be such a dick about it, Dick." She smirked at him and he chuckled.

"Yeah," he said. "I really need to think about what I say more often."

"The great detective finally figured that out, huh?" Raven added a cocked eyebrow to that smirk as she took a slice of pizza.

"Careful, I may take that apology back," Robin laughed. The two ate their pizza in silence until a groan broke it. Raven's brother moved his hand.

"Deacon?" Raven said as she stood and moved to his side. He groaned again and his eyes slowly opened.

"Raven?" Deacon said weakly.

"Yes, it's me!" Raven said excitedly. Suddenly, his eyes shot open and he looked around the room in a frenzy.

"Is it you or another of his tricks?!" Deacon was in a frenzy. "You won't trick me again, Trigon!" Raven rested her hands on his shoulders and Robin reared back, ready to strike if he attacked.

"It's really me, big brother," she said softly. "It's me." Deacon looked down at himself and put his head back down on the pillow, slowing his breathing.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos.." he chanted. Robin relaxed into his normal stance. "So I guess I made it to Titans Tower?"

"Yeah, you kinda busted through the front window," Raven chuckled. "Maybe try using the doorbell next time?"

"Yeah, well, it's kinda hard to do that when you're traveling interdimensionally and pass out halfway through due to battle injuries."

"Battle injuries?" Robin inquired. Deacon looked at him and back to Raven.

"Deacon, meet Robin. Robin, my older brother, Deacon."

"Nice to finally meet you," Robin said, extending his hand.

"Likewise," Deacon said as he grabbed his hand and shook it. Robin almost had to immediately pull his hand back because Deacon's hand radiated so much heat.

"Warm?" Robin asked.

"I'm a pyrokinetic," Deacon explained. "I'm pretty hot to the touch."

"No kidding," Robin said. "So, battle, you said?"

"Yes," Deacon said as he stood, wincing slightly in pain. "I'm a damned general. I'm going to get in skirmishes here and there. Ow!" He looked down to see stitches in his abdomen. Raven used her healing magic to dull the pain. "God, I miss having a doctor in the house." Raven chuckled.

"I've managed to stop the bleeding," Raven said, "but those stitches have to stay in for a few more days."

"Fantastic," Deacon said, rolling his eyes. "What about my clothes?"

"I'm going to have to repair them," Raven said. "They're pretty damaged."

"So do I just walk around in my underwear, or..?"

"I've got some clothes that might fit you," Robin said.

"I'd appreciate that." Robin walked off to grab the extra set of clothes while he worked to unhook himself from the monitors. Raven started putting gauze bandages over the stitches to protect them. He winced at the pain and had a pained grin.

"Ah, Raven, alway so gentle," he said through gritted teeth.

"Show up unannounced for the first time in years and I'll show you just how gentle I can be," she replied.

"Yeah, about that, Raven I-" Deacon was cut off by Robin walking back in with clothes. He slipped on the black jeans, red tank top, and his own boots.

"Fits pretty good, I'd say," Robin said with a smile. The doors to the infirmary opened and the other three walked in.

"Well we got up as much as we could," Cyborg said. "Gonna need to call to get the window fixed and the couch replaced." He looked at Deacon standing. "Yo! That was quick!"

Deacon looked at them. "I'm guessing these are the rest of the Titans?" he asked Raven.

"Yeah," Raven said. "Deacon, the Teen Titans. Titans, this is my older brother, Deacon."

"BROTHER?!" they all said in unison. Raven almost face-palmed. Couldn't they see they look almost exactly alike? She calmed to explain.

"Yes," she said. "This is my brother from Azarath." She looked to Starfire, who was nearly drooling at his cut physique.

"If I remember correctly," he started, "Starfire, Beast Boy, and Cyborg. Raven told me about you guys a few years back after she joined."

"Nice to know Raven's told you about us, but not told us about you," Beast Boy quipped. Raven shot him a glare. His eyes widened in fear and he quickly shut up.

"So what brings you here?" Robin asked. Deacon sat on the infirmary table and sighed.

"I was actually afraid you'd ask," he started, "but it would defeat the purpose of me coming here in the first place. Raven…" He looked to her. "Azarath is under attack and we're about to go to war. I've come here to enlist the help of the Teen Titans."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Everyone seemed a bit confused. Raven, most of all. "Wait, WAR?" she exclaimed. "With who?"

"Trigon, of all things," Deacon explained. Now everyone looked terrified.

"But Raven destroyed him!" Starfire said.

"She did," he started, "but his army remained. They're working now to complete the ritual to bring him back."

"But if Trigon hasn't come back, how did you get so hurt?" Robin asked.

"Trigons army invaded Azarath and took over. Those bastards slaughtered my entire troop force. I'm the lone survivor. I battled with Trigons second-in-command, Raum. I nearly had him until his legion of demons overwhelmed me. As a last-ditch effort, I summoned a portal here in hopes that Raven and her friends could help."

The team looked at each other and then Robin stepped forward. "Then the entire worldwide Teen Titan force is at your command, Deacon. We've defeated Trigon once before, and we'll do it again."

"I really appreciate that Robin," Deacon smiled. "Because if we don't stop Trigon, then nothing will stop him from taking over the entire universe after Azarath."

"Just tell us when we need to have everyone, and we'll be right behind you."

"We have until the next full moon before the ritual is complete." Deacon looked at his hands. "That gives me plenty of time to heal. My strength has already come back, but I need to be careful the next few days until the cuts and bruises are healed."

"You have a home here until we're ready to fight," Robin smiled.

"I appreciate that." The two shook hands.

"We have a spare room if you need. I'm sure Raven would be happy to show you around the tower and where your room is." Raven nodded and led him out of the infirmary.

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming?" Raven asked.

"I told you," Deacon said, "I passed out part way through the travel." They stopped in the hall and she faced him.

"You couldn't even contact me before that happened?" She seemed angry. He sighed.

"Well I guess I could have," he said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"And you also could have contacted me years before that!" A light fixture popped as her anger started to form and tears welled in her eyes. "You completely cut off communication with me after I left! I thought you hated me for leaving!"

"What?!" Deacon looked down at her, surprised. "Why would I hate you, Raven? You're my little sister! Yes, you've always done what you want even if I didn't like it, but I never stopped loving you. How could such a stu-" He felt a hard slap on his face. Raven was frozen in the position she stopped in as her hand cleared his face. Deacon heard her starting to sniffle.

"Careful how you speak, brother…" she whispered, trying to hold back tears. He sighed.

"I'm sorry, Rae," he started. "I should have contacted you, because you told me that you joined the Titans. I should have kept you informed. I just didn't want you to worry."

"You're damn right you should have said something…" she said as her voice began to break. She still didn't look at him. "I'm going to worry more when you don't talk. And now, our home is under attack. I'm going to do nothing but worry." He put his arms around her. Raven tried resisting, but eventually found her way into his chest, letting out all of her tears. Deacon stroked her hair gently.

"I neglected my baby sister for so long," he said. "But not anymore. I'm here, Rae. You remember that song mother taught us that I used to sing for you when you were little? When you were scared?" She nodded in his chest and he began to sing.

" _ **When I am down, and, oh, my soul, so weary**_

 _ **When troubles come, and my heart burdened be**_

 _ **Then, I am still and wait here in the silence**_

 _ **Until you come and sit awhile with me**_

Raven clenched her fist against his shirt and her muscles tensed.

 _ **You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains**_

 _ **You raise me up to walk on stormy seas**_

 _ **I am strong when I am on your shoulders**_

 _ **You raise me up to more than I can be."**_

Raven began to calm as he continued. He heard her humming quietly along with him.

" _ **There is no life - no life without its hunger**_

 _ **Each restless heart beats so imperfectly**_

 _ **But when you come and I am filled with wonder**_

 _ **Sometimes, I think I glimpse eternity**_

 _ **You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains**_

 _ **You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas**_

 _ **I am strong, when I am on your shoulders**_

 _ **You raise me up to more than I can be"**_

They sang the last line together.

" _ **You raise me up...to more than I can be."**_ Deacon looked down at her and smiled. Raven gave a weak smiled and wiped her face.

"I'm sorry I slapped you," she said.

"Rightly deserved," he laughed. "We okay now?"

"No!" she laughed. "You know you owe me some time we didn't get to spend together after you went away to the Army."

"That I do," he said. "I'm sure there's a few things about Earth that you need to teach me. I've been curious as to what a soda is." They walked down the hall to the common room.

"Great Azar," Deacon exclaimed as he surveyed the damage. "Sorry about the window...and the couch...and the floor."

"Well, I guess we just have to dip into the funds," Raven said as the others walked in. Deacon was walking around the common room, looking at everything in amazement. He walked over to a computer, studying it.

"Pretty cool, huh?" Cyborg said, walking over. "Latest processors and tracking tech available. Plus the fastest internet of anywhere in the nation. All of the Titans' computer systems are state of the art." Deacon looked at him strangely.

"You'll have to forgive me, but you might as well be speaking gibberish to me," Deacon said. "On Azarath, we don't really have any super fancy technology."

"WHAT?!" Beast Boy said. "You mean you don't have TV? Movies? VIDEO GAMES?!" Deacon looked weirded out.

"No, not exactly…? If you're referring to theatre, we have that, but it's a live stage and actors." Beast Boy looked like he was about to faint in disbelief.

"So what do you do for fun?"

"Well, we read, practice magic, train...I would think you'd get the idea after living with Raven for so long."

"Ignore Beast Boy," Raven said. "He's kind of an idiot when it comes to understanding cultures other than his own."

"Hey!" Beast Boy exclaimed, clearly offended. "I enjoy other cultures! Just last week I watched Death Note in Japanese!"

"Do you KNOW Japanese?"

"Well, no, I had to have the subtitles on. I couldn't understand what they were saying."

"Exactly." Beast Boy deflated. "Don't worry, Deacon. We'll get you up to speed on Earth culture as much as we can. It took me a minute, but I got it pretty well."

"I just hope my staying here that won't be an imposition."

"Any family of Raven's is family to us," Robin smiled.

"Hopefully by tomorrow, I'll be able to give you a full rundown of what we need to do. Tonight is a full moon, which means we have two weeks to prepare. We'll work on our battle plans from there."

"I can create a battle simulator that'll help us plan our attack," Cyborg stated. "We need to get all the Titans together which could take a few days."

"We have plenty of time," Deacon said. "Until then, I'm at your disposal for any help I can give during my stay." He raised his arm and his sword belt floated in enveloped in his dark energy. After some tweaking, he slung his belt over his shoulder and around his torso, strapping the sword to his back.

"You sure your injuries won't get in the way?" Robin asked. Deacon shrugged.

"I've had worse," he said.

"Think you're feeling well enough to run the training course?" Deacon smirked.

"I love training," he said. "Lead the way."

All of the Titans made their way outside to the course. Robin and Raven took their positions behind the computer and prepped it as Cyborg walked the course, checking each system. Robin walked away for a moment as Raven finished loading the systems.

"So, what's the deal with you and that Robin guy?" Deacon asked.

"What do you mean?" Raven asked, not even looking at him.

"You know what I mean, Rae," he smirked. "I saw the way you were looking at him." Raven's eyes got wide and a small blush came over her face.

"I-it's nothing! He's my friend. That's all." Deacon sighed.

"Oh, Raven. You know I can read you just as well as you can read me, right? You have a crush on the Boy Wonder." Raven punched him in the arm as he laughed.

"Shut. Up." she warned. "I forgot how annoying you can be."

"Big brother. Comes with the territory." He put his hand on her head, messed her hair, and walked away. Raven shot him a glare and shot a dark energy blast at him, hitting him square in the back. Deacon looked back and smirked. He pointed a finger towards her and the corner of her cloak caught fire.

"You dick!" she yelled as she stomped it out.

"Don't play with fire, Raven!" he replied, blowing on his finger like a smoking gun. Robin walked back to the control panel.

"Everything's ready to go, Deacon," Robin said. "Countdown initiated. Good luck." Decon nodded and moved up to the starting line, drawing his sword and taking practice swings to loosen up.

 **10**

 **9**

 **8**

 **7**

Deacon got into a ready position, crouching at the knees and keeping his sword pointed forward.

 **6**

 **5**

A smirk crossed his lips and his eyes glowed white. Black tattoos began to appear all over his arms.

 **4**

 **3**

 **2**

 **1**

 **0**

Deacon started the course levitating and flying towards the first obstacle. He scanned every possible place for something to hide. Rocks rising to reveal energy blasters caught his eye. WIth a flick of his wrist, black energy enveloped them to prevent the laser blasts from reaching him. The blasts were deflected on the inside of the black energy back on themselves, destroying them. "Too easy," he thought. Giant fists raised from the ground, but he simply used them to jump higher. He laughed to himself, but stopped when he saw the guillotines raise up. "Great." Deacon flew under the first few, but the last ones were quick. Concentrating hard, his sword blade became red-hot and he sliced them in half with ease, leaving glowing hot slash marks in their wake. As he neared the finish line, more decoy rocks revealed themselves, shooting explosive discs his way. He summoned his energy shield and blocked their attack. Each disc exploded leaving a giant cloud of smoke. All of the Titans watched in anticipation as the smoke billowed. Deacon flew from the smoke across the finish line soon after.

"One minute, thirty seconds!" Robin shouted. "New course record!"

"Could have been better, but it was my first time," Deacon said.

"You also could have not destroyed the course," Raven stated flatly.

"Yeah, well…" Deacon laughed nervously. The sound of everyone's communicators went off.

"Trouble!" Robin said. "The HIVE is robbing a bank." Everyone sprang into action.

"Finally!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

"Mind if I join?" Deacon asked.

"As long as you don't kill them like you killed our course, then sure," Robin smirked.

"Don't worry," Deacon said as he stretched out his arms. A wave of energy erupted from him, and he had mystically changed back into his armor and cloak. "I can pull some punches."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Engines roared and capes billowed in the wind. The Titans and Deacon made their way to the Bank of Perez. Deacon flew alongside Raven.

"So, what's the HIVE?" he asked.

"A bunch of petty criminals who try to pass themselves off as supervillains," Raven said. "We actually managed to get one of them to defect and come to our side."

"So, this should be over pretty quickly?"

"Sometimes, yes, sometimes no. It really depends on what Gizmo has built for this specific mission. But ever since Jinx left them, they really have no direction anymore. It should be easy."

"Don't underestimate any of them, Deacon," Robin said in Deacon's earpiece. "They're simple criminals, but they have decent defenses. Don't go easy on them, but don't overdo it."

"Got it," Deacon said. "Is this the place?" Robin and Cyborg parked their vehicles in front of the bank as he, Starfire, and Raven landed. Deacon looked at the asphalt. "Well, this is interesting. Never seen pavement like this before."

"Yeah, it's real awesome," Raven said sarcastically, "but we can sightsee later." The doors to the bank opened, and Gizmo, Mammoth, Seemore, Kyd Wykkyd, and Billy Numerous stepped out with their bags of cash.

"Have you guys thought of stepping up to something more advanced?" Beast Boy quipped. "Bank robbery is so overdone."

"Haven't you scrum-munchin' Titans thought of minding your own buisiness?!" Gizmo replied. Deacon looked at him in confusion.

"Since when do little ones become villains at such a young age?" he asked Raven. Gizmo heard that and looked at Deacon and Raven standing side-by-side.

"Now there's two of 'em?!" Gizmo gritted his teeth and Billy Numerous laughed.

"'Ey, the more the merrier I always say!" Billy said, multiplying.

"Exactly," Robin said. "Titans, GO!"

"Hive Five, eat 'em alive!" Cyborg went after Gizmo, Starfire after Mammoth, Beast Boy after Seemore, Raven and Robin after the Billy clones, and Deacon after Kyd Wykkyd. Deacon drew his sword and charged. Kyd Wykkyd's razor cape deflected his attack. He went for it again but was engulfed in Wykkyd's cape and teleported several feet away. Deacon looked on in surprise.

"Well, that certainly is interesting." Then, he got an idea. Using his dark magic, he engulfed a shocked Kyd Wykkyd in blackness and pulled him over to him. With another hand gesture, Deacon bound his hands in energy bands, rendering him unable to use his cape. Wykkyd didn't speak, but looked fearful. Deacon grabbed him by the energy bands, leaned him over, and pulled off his cape. His eyes glowed white as he used his pyrokinetic abilities to set it ablaze, turning it to ash.

"Your cape may be your strength, but it's also your weakness," Deacon smirked at him. Kyd Wykkyd stared at him in anger and struggled against the energy bands. "Don't bother. You'll only hurt yourself worse." He ran over to Raven and Robin to help. Raven was attempting to contain Billy as he multiplied but she struggled to maintain the bubble that was holding him.

"I could use a little help!" Raven said with a strained voice. Deacon smiled.

"I think I know how to put him back together," he said. In one swift motion, he stabbed the sword into the ground as fire radiated from it. It formed a trail towards Billy and into the bubble. A bright flash of orange exploded in the bubble, causing it to break. All of the Billys returned to the original. His body couldn't handle the heat, causing his power to weaken.

"YEEEEEEOOOOWWW!" Billy yelled. "Boy, whatcha tryna do ta me?! Make me a roasted weenie?!" Raven's magic forced him into a black straightjacket to prevent him from multiplying again.

"You should definitely put some ice on that," Raven said as she and Deacon ran to help the others. Deacon was able to cut Gizmo's spider legs easily as Cyborg forced him to the ground and handcuffed him. He used his magic to remove Gizmo's pack and study it.

"You're a smart little one, I'll give you that," Deacon said. "I've never seen technology like this. So much packed into one device."

"Yeah, well give it back, you red-caped turd!" Gizmo growled.

"Just for that comment, I don't think so." His power crushed Gizmo's pack, leaving it a pile of dust on the ground. Seemore was an easy defeat. Now all that was left was Mammoth, who seemed to be still going right along no matter how hard he got hit.

"You can tell I've been working out!" Mammoth sneered. Both Starfire and Cyborg jumped him, but he threw them off with ease. "Mr. Universe ain't got NOTHING on me now!"

"Yeah, what about me?" Deacon said. Mammoth turned to him and smiled.

"Well what do we have here?" he laughed. "Where'd you come from? The middle ages? What's with the swords?"

"Why don't you come and find out, you pea-brained lummox?" Mammoth's smile faded.

"PEA-BRAIN?!" He began to charge and Deacon stood at the ready. Once Mammoth got close enough, Deacon jumped and levitated as Mammoth stumbled forward and crashed into the road.

"I guess I didn't even have to say it," Deacon quipped. "All that muscle and no smarts!" The other Titans stood next to him as Mammoth got up and charged again. They threw everything they could at him and Mammoth kept coming. To Deacon's surprise, he crashed right into Raven, sending her flying into a building fifty feet away.

"Raven!" he cried as we flew over to her. She was unconscious upon his arrival. He heard knuckles cracking and looked to see Mammoth smiling. "You bast-!" Mammoth punched him in the opposite direction and he crashed into another wall.

"Your sister's a pretty feisty one, I'll give her that!" Mammoth called. "Bet she'd like a REAL man to take care of her!" Deacon looked on in horror as Mammoth picked up Raven's limp body. This sent him into a blind rage. Broken pieces of stone and concrete began to float up all around. His eyes turned from blazing white to deep red as he began to levitate. Mammoth's smirk soon turned to shock as he looked around.

"Wh-what the hell is this?!" Mammoth cried.

"Get...your hands...OFF OF HER!" Deacon yelled, hurling rocks in Mammoth's direction, causing him to drop Raven. Mammoth began to try to run from the assault of concrete, but Deacon was faster. He quickly manifested himself in front of Mammoth, floating just above his eye level. With a smirk, Deacon sent a wall of flames from his hand directly into Mammoth's chest. The Titans looked on, unsure of what to do.

Deacon began to assault Mammoth with a barrage of punches, kicks, fire, and rocks. One caught Mammoth in the head, causing him to fall. Deacon drew his sword and raised it, point down, ready to strike.

"Deacon!" Robin cried. He immediately snapped out of his trance with a gasp and dropped to the ground in exhaustion. The Titans rushed over to Mammoth and Deacon to check on them. Beast Boy ran to Raven's side. Robin knelt down next to him. "Deacon, are you alright?" He was panting and sweating.

"Y-yeah," Deacon replied shakily. "I'm okay. Where's Raven?"

"She's okay," Robin assured him. "Just knocked out." Deacon put his fist in the ground.

"Dammit! All I had to do was protect her! And the first time I see her in years, she gets hurt because of me!"

"Hey, Deacon, listen! It wasn't your fault! These things happen. We're more concerned about what happened with you."

"I-I don't know," he said, putting a hand to his face. "I guess I just lost control when I saw him with Raven. I'm so used to battle that I just...went into overdrive."

"Let's all get back to the Tower," Robin said as the police arrived to load up the HIVE. Beast Boy came back with Raven's arm wrapped around his shoulder.

"Look who woke up!" Beast Boy said triumphantly. Deacon smiled in relief.

"Good," he said. "I can carry her back."

"Are you sure?" Raven said. "I'm not as little as I used to be."

"Trust me, Rae, you'll always be little to me."

"Don't make me hurt you." The Titans moved back to their vehicles or took flight. Deacon had Raven on his back, as promised. She could sense something was bothering him, but chose to leave it alone, given the splitting headache Mammoth gave her. They entered the Tower and all went to their duties of showering, making food, or resting, aside from Robin who went to the computer to fill out the crime report. Deacon took Raven to her room and put her on the bed. She groaned in pain as she lied there.

"Anything I can get you?" he asked.

"Just, maybe an ice pack," she whispered, the pain making it too hard to talk loudly. He nodded and removed his cloak, placing it on the chair, and walked to the kitchen. He came back minutes later with the ice pack and placed it on her head.

"You had me worried," he said as he sat on her bed.

"I'm not a baby anymore, Deacon," she said. "You don't have to worry so much."

"I suppose," he said with a sigh. "Just hard to see my little sister grow up."

"I hate to be rude, but can you leave me alone for a bit until this migraine eases up?"

"Sure. I'll go and...meditate or something. And Beast Boy apparently wants me to try a video game called 'Mega Money 4'. Sounds riveting." Deacon grabbed his cloak and walked out, closing her door quietly. He moved toward the stairwell that led to the roof of the tower and climbed until he was outside, looking over Jump City that was now bathed in moonlight. The waves lapped at the shoreline as he watched. The sound calmed his frayed nerves. Making sure no one was around, he removed a flask hidden in his belt, unscrewed it, and took a long pull from it. He winced at the strong alcohol content of the wine.

"Father, you won't get in my way. You'll be nothing but a forgotten memory by the time I'm done with you." With that, he took another pull.

 **Two hours to write all of this chapter? And with little sleep and writers block? I surprise myself sometimes. Hope you're enjoying this rewrite! Don't forget to rate and review!**

- _ **Mystykk**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **Hey guys! Sorry, it's been so long! It's certainly been a crazy year and I can't believe this chapter took me this long to write. Thought of abandoning it, but I'm going to finish what I start. Enjoy!** **-** ** _Mystykk_**

Deacon woke to a dark room. Not a single object could be seen, nor could any sounds be heard.

"Hello?!" he called. His voice echoed in the nothingness. "Raven?!"

"Deacon?!" he heard her voice call. "Where are you? Help me!"

"Raven, I'm coming!" Deacon ran and called out to her. He was beginning to get scared. "Where are you!"

"Over here!" she called, but her voice sounded...younger.

"What in the…" he whispered to himself.

"Big brother, why did you leave me?" Raven's childlike voice asked. "I'm so alone."

"Raven, no, I didn't leave! I'm right here!"

"You left me all alone. You didn't care." Deacon dropped to his knees.

"No, no, no!" Tears began to flow.

"Now you're all alone."

"Raven, please don't leave me here!" A pain ripped through his head and he clutched it, gritting his teeth. His blood-curdling scream broke the infinite silence as he felt small protrusions beginning to grow from his head. They felt like horns. A different stabbing pain drove into his scalp. He dropped his hands and looked in horror as long, sharp, black nails grew from his fingertips.

"What is this?!" he cried. A gruff laugh distracted him and four glowing red eyes pierced the blackness. "You bastard! What are you doing to me?!"

"Son of Trigon," the voice said, "give up your hope of defeating me. When I am freed of this prison, I shall rule the universe with more power than you could ever conceive! I will not kill your friends. They will suffer for eternity, praying for something as sweet as death."  
"NO!" Deacon shouted. He felt his eyebrows beginning to split open to reveal another pair of red eyes. "RAVEN!"

Deacon woke in a cold sweat, looking around. He was no longer in an endless black void, but in his room. His hard breathing pulsed more oxygen to his brain, waking him up faster, but disorienting him slightly. He looked out the window at the blue-tinged sky as the sun was just beginning to rise over Jump City. The clock on the wall read 5:57am. Rubbing his face, Deacon stood up and moved to the bathroom to splash himself with cold water. The tower was quiet which meant the others probably weren't up yet.  
"Good," he thought to himself. "This will take a minute to recover from." He checked in the mirror for any horns, eyes, or anything that may have popped up. It was just a dream, but there was no harm in being cautious. Deacon took a deep breath and moved to the roof to watch the sunrise and meditate.

He meditated and chanted as he sat in the lotus position, clearing his mind of the nightmare. "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos...Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos…"

"You're up early," a voice behind him said. Deacon looked to find Raven with a cup of hot tea in her hand.

"Yeah," he said. "Couldn't sleep."

"Mind if I join you?"

"By all means." Raven smiled and sat next to him in her own lotus position, chanting along with him.

The two walked down the hall to the common room together for breakfast.

"Hey, Deacon," Raven said, "after breakfast, how about you and I hang out? I'll show you around town."

"I think I'd like that," Deacon smiled. "Earth has always fascinated me from what I've read and what mother has told us. I just never found the time to make the journey."

"We'll get as much done as possible today," she said. "Plus, after yesterday, you could use a day off."

"If that isn't the truth," he laughed. They walked in the common room to find the others doing their usual morning routines. Robin watched the news, Beast Boy and Cyborg fought over what to make for breakfast, and Starfire brushed her hair while Silkie napped in her lap.

"Yo, Deac!" Cyborg said. "Tell the Green Weenie here how much better bacon and eggs is than tofu!"

"No way, dude!" Beast Boy protested. "A guy that cut and fit HAS to eat healthy, right?!"

"You're right, I do eat healthy," Deacon said. "But muscle is built off of good basic proteins such as beef, pork, or chicken. I do enjoy healthier options such as tofu from time to time, but not as much as real meat and normal fruits and vegetables." Cyborg beamed as he slapped a pound of bacon on the griddle. Beast Boy fumed and used the microwave to make himself a vegan option breakfast. Raven and Deacon went to the kettle for more tea.

"Sleep okay, Deacon?" Robin asked.

"I gotta say, those beds are so much more comfortable than the soldiers' quarters beds on Azarath. I swear they make them so uncomfortable on purpose so that if something happens, we'll jump up quicker just to get away from it."

"A rested fighter is more effective."

"No kidding."

"Well," Raven chimed in, "I'm going to show Deacon around town today. Is that okay, great leader?" Raven's sarcastic quip made Robin smirk.

"I think that's a great idea," Robin said. With a thumbs up, Raven and Deacon went to change. He put on the clothes Robin lent to him and went to Raven's room. He saw that she wasn't out yet and knocked.

"Raven, you ready yet?" he asked.

"Almost!" she called.

"You always take forever!" he sighed.

"Oh, like you didn't take five years to come see your little sister?"

"Quiet, you." Raven's door opened and she stepped out in black short shorts, a blue crop top, and a cropped leather jacket. Deacon looked at it quizzically.

"Please tell me you aren't wearing that."

"What?" Raven asked, looking herself over. Deacon gave her a look that screamed 'really?'.Raven scoffed. "Come on, Deac. You can't be serious."

"I just don't want a bunch of boys ogling my sister," he protested. Raven rolled her eyes.

"Most boys in this town know I could kill them if I caught them."

"There'll be a fate worse than death if I catch them," Deacon grumbled. The eye roll from Raven was real.

"Let's just go," she said. With an eye roll from Deacon now, they walked down the tunnel towards the city.

Deacon reached into his pocket and pulled out a cigarette, lighting it with a match.

"You still smoke?" Raven scoffed.

"Still have a few bad habits," Deacon answered calmly. "Hopefully ending an incoming war will get me to quit if battle doesn't kill me first."

"Where did you even get those? You never did tell me."

"A few of our recon scouts are on earth, you know this."

"And they smuggled them to Azarath for you?"

"Pretty much." He took a drag and exhaled out of his nose. "So what kind of sights are around here?" Raven stopped in front of a storefront. The sign above the door read ' _ **Skull's'.**_

"Before anything else," Raven said, "I need a drink and some food." She walked in as he took another drag and looked at the sign again. As he exhaled, he crushed out the cigarette and walked in behind her.

The place was dimly lit, but seemed pretty nice. Jazz music played in the background. Raven sat at the bar as he sat next to her. The bartender noticed them and came over. She was at least twenty-five with long brown hair. Deacon's eyes widened. She looked amazing to him.

"Hey, Raven!" she beamed. "What can I get for you?"

"I'll have a Hendricks and tonic, and whatever my brother wants." The bartender looked him up and down with seductive eyes.

"Well, my my," she purred, "I guess beauty runs in the family, huh?" Deacon chuckled at this. "What can I get for you?" He looked at the wall of bottles. There were so many! Azarath didn't have much variety when it came to alcohol. Just your standard low-alcohol wines and a few ales.

"Surprise me," he said. The bartender smiled and turned to make their drinks. A gin and tonic for Raven, and a small glass with brown liquid in it for him. Deacon studied it. "So what's this?"

"Jack Daniel's Whiskey," the bartender said.

"Who's Jack Daniel?"

"No, that's the liquor brand." He smelled it and it burned his nostrils. He winced a bit and tried smelling it again. Smells of caramel and oak hit him then.

"Interesting," he said. Looking at the glass, he took a small sip and held it in his mouth. As he swallowed it, he tried to maintain his composure. He was a drinker, but had never had that much alcohol in one sip. His eyes widened and he coughed slightly. "Very interesting."

Raven looked at him for a second. "You okay, there?" she asked.

"Yep, yep," he said. "Just a little strong."

"Earth alcohol is much stronger," she explained.

"I can see that. Well, when in Rome." He took a breath and tossed the rest of it back, setting the glass down with an audible thud on the bartop. "Oh yeah," he choked out, "much stronger. Can I get a water?" The bartender passed him a glass with ice water and placed a napkin next to it. Deacon looked at her, and she winked. When he looked at the water and the napkin, there was writing on the napkin.

"Abby

605-740-4531"

There was a winking face next to it.

"Uh, Raven? What's this?" he asked as he showed her the napkin. Raven sighed.

"That's a phone number," she said. "She wants you to call her."

"...and how do I do that?"

"I'll take care of it," Raven said as she looked through the menu.

"Any good beers?" Deacon asked. Abby looked at the taps.

"We have Guinness, Miller, Budlight, Yuengling, Good People IPA, Yazoo Gerst, Sam Adams, and Blue Moon." Deacon looked confused.

"Again," he said. "Surprise me. Something simple." She nodded and poured him a Sam Adams.

He took a sip and sighed with relief. "Thank Azar. Something good."

After a couple of drinks and some food, which Deacon also seemed to enjoy, they headed further into the city.

"Earth food is pretty damn good, I won't lie," Deacon said. "Not very healthy though." He lit another cigarette.

"You talk about being healthy, but that's your second smoke in less than an hour," Raven commented with no irony.

"Yeah, well." He took a drag. They walked along the main road towards the shopping district. The window display of a clothing shop caught Raven's eye. In the window was a dress. It was modest and sleeveless with a black body that faded into a dark purple flowing lace skirt. Raven gazed at its beauty and sighed.

"I'm going to take a wild guess and say you want that dress," Deacon commented.

"I...just don't have a reason to wear it," Raven sighed.

"Well what about Robin? Maybe like a date or something. He seems like a good man."

"I don't think he'd go on a date with me." Raven's eyes lowered to the ground.

"And why the hell not?" Deacon was curious now. Raven fidgeted for a moment.

"Because. I think he just sees me as his teammate and friend. Nothing more. Plus, I think he likes Starfire." Deacon took his finger and brought her chin up so his eyes met hers.

"Listen, little sister," he started. "Here's what you're going to do. You're going to go in that store, purchase that dress. Then you're going to ask the Boy Wonder on a date. And from there, you're going to put on that dress, and go on a freaking date."

"But what if he says no? What if I get it for nothing?" Raven sounded worried. Deacon smirked.

"Leave that part to me," he said. Raven gave a small smile. "And I'll do you one better. I'll even call that girl once you show me how. Make it a foursome."

"I think you mean a double date." She raised an eyebrow.

"Are they not the same thing?" he asked, puzzled.

"Not even close," she said, slightly amused as she walked in the store.

Raven and Deacon arrived back in Titans Tower a few hours later. Raven's new dress in the bag was held close to her. She smiled to herself.

" _Maybe he'll say yes,"_ she thought _. "He has to. I'd hate to see what Deacon would do if he said no."_

Everyone was on the couch watching a B-rated horror flick. They all looked over.

"About time you showed up," Cyborg said.

"What'd you think of the city?" Robin asked.

"It was fun," Deacon said. "Got to try something called 'whiskey'. And the barmaid gave me what Raven says is a phone number." Everyone 'oooo'd' at the statement.

"This dude is on Earth for less than twenty-four hours and gets a girl's number," Beast Boy complained "and I can't even get a girl to talk to me without slapping me!"

"Because you go straight into trying to hook up with them," Cyborg explained. An argument ensued between them. Robin got up from the couch and walked towards them.

"We even did some shopping," Deacon smirked as he glanced at Raven. She elbow tapped him in the ribs where his stitches were. He grinded his teeth but kept smirking.

"Shopping, huh?" Robin asked. "Well since crime is down, I guess it's a good idea to get some more casual clothes."

"Yeah, casual," Raven said. "I gotta head to my room and drop this off. Be right back." She turned on her heel and walked quickly out of the room. Robin raised an eyebrow.

"What's with her?" Robin asked.

"Probably nothing," Deacon said. "Probably just wants to be alone for a bit. You know as well as I do that too many people can stress her out." Robin chuckled.

"That I do. So your first day in town and you got a girl's number. Nice."

"Yeah, I was wondering if you could show me how to use a phone so that I can contact this girl."

Robin smiled. "Well, yeah, let me go grab my phone from my room. Had to charge it."

Raven looked at herself in the mirror. She hadn't tried the dress on yet due to wanting to get in and out of the store as soon as possible. Luckily she had an eye for what fit. Amazingly, it fit perfectly. Modest with compliment to her figure. She smiled at herself. For once she felt...beautiful. Then the overwhelming anxiety hit that she might not get to wear it. After all, why would Robin want to ruin a friendship? She sighed and took it off, putting her comfy clothes back on.

Raven walked into the hall with a deep breath. She needed to go to the roof and meditate to clear her head. Just as she rounded the corner, she nearly fell backwards as she ran straight into Robin.

"You okay, Raven?" Robin asked.

"Yeah," she said. "Just wasn't looking."

He laughed. "So what did you buy?" Raven's eyes shot wide open and she blushed.

"Um...nothing," she stammered. "Just some civilian clothes." The emotions in her head began to chime in.

" _ **Go on! Ask him**_ **!** " Happiness shouted.

" _ **Pussyyyy**_ **!** " Rudeness sneered.

"Quiet!" Raven said out loud. Robin looked at her inquisitively.

" _ **Oh come ooooon!"**_ Love said. " _ **You know you want to! He's sooo cute!"**_

" _ **This is a waste of time,"**_ Anger said.

" _ **NOBODY ASKED YOU!"**_ all of her emotions shouted at once.

"All of you shut up!" Raven snarled.

"Raven?" Robin raised an eyebrow. She sighed.

"I...bought a dress," she said, looking at the floor. "And I was wanting to know if…" Robin looked at her, a bit confused. "I was wanting to know if you'd like to...go on a...d-date." She was bright red at this point, not even looking at him.

"Well, sure," Robin said. Her eyes shot up.

"W-what?"

"I said I would." She was getting redder, but her anxieties seemed to begin to lower.

"...really?"

"Well, yeah," Robin smiled. "I'd love to go on a date with you." She studied his face, looking for a lie. Even tried to read his thoughts. But she didn't find a lie.

"Well, um. Okay." She chuckled nervously. "How about tomorrow night? We can leave around seven."

"Sounds great, Rae," Robin said. "Seven it is. Speaking of which, I think Deacon is about to have a date too. Maybe we can do a double date. Gotta teach him how to use a phone first."

"Y-yeah," she smiled. "That sounds great." They walked into the common room together, where Beast Boy was trying to teach Deacon to play Mega Monkey 4, as promised. He didn't look amused. Robin sat next to him and helped him to dial the number.

As Deacon called the bartender, he gave a smile and a wink to Raven.

"You're an asshole," she mouthed.

He smiled back. "Love you," he mouthed.


End file.
